Love for Lynch
by TheGingerLynch
Summary: When our lovely Denise faints on the volleyball courts at Stanford, a blond beauty is ready to save her. The story develops and her past is catching up with her. Faster than she could ever imagine. NB- This is just a Ross Lynch fic. No actual Austin and Ally, but we couldn't think what else to file it under. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was written by one English and one American person, so we apologise if it sounds a little Canadian. And sorry if you're Canadian. That wasn't meant to sound offensive. Anything you recognise, we don't own. And remember to share the love and review!**

I went for the ball with my left and just managed to get it over the net before that bitch from Brown slapped it right back, hitting me in the back of the head. You might think me stupid for turning around like that but, I mean, wouldn't you if your best friend and teammate had just screamed like she was being pushed off a twenty story building? I think so. I hit the ground as if I had been punched in the back by gravity and heard a whistle sound. A minute or so later, or maybe an hour - after all, how can you tell when you're unconscious? - I was sat in the medical room, my head pounding and a glass of water in my hand. I was still in my volleyball gear - apparently nobody had bothered to bring my gym bag in from the stands. _For God's sake. I guess I have to retrieve it from the bleachers myself._ I hauled myself up from the bed. And promptly fell back on it. I forgot that standing up too quickly makes me dizzy, so when I'm light headed, it's not my piece of cake. I tried again, slower this time, actually feeling my feet on the ground. _Well, that's a start_. I paced myself, hoping I wouldn't fall flat on my face. I stopped by the window and looked out on to the courts. Another match had started, Harvard Vs. Yale boys singles.

I noticed Stefan in the bleachers. He looked up and I ducked, hoping he didn't see me or catch my eye. _He's such a pervert._ I continued my quest for the gym bag on all fours, just wishing that Stefan couldn't see my butt in the air. Once I got out of the room, I stood up, attempting to pretend that there weren't carpet burns on my knees. I ambled over to the bottom of the bleachers, my head still feeling slightly clouded. I could just see my bag, a red and white beacon in a sea of faces. Sighing, I made my way towards it. _Well this should be a fucking circus._ I mentally cursed my inability to walk in a straight line, even when I wasn't semi-conscious. I almost tripped a few times, but apparently my clumsy nature decided to take a no show today. I looked to the heavens just thinking _Thank you._ That which made me fail to see a massive pair of legs stretched across my path.

I think you guys can guess what happens next. The ground rushed towards me, but before impact, a warm muscular pair of arms saved me from the imminent death of my non-existent social life. By some automatic force, I immediately wrapped my arms around their neck, and a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, shortly before I passed out again.

A sense of déjà vu washed over me as I was once again in a bed in the medical bay. I reached my hand out automatically to find my bag, and felt it, safely on the table next to my head. Other than Jacqueline and Simone, my roommates, my bag was my best friend.

I heard a deep masculine voice behind me: "Hey. I see you're awake now."

I groaned and whispered "Barely."

He chuckled, and I willed my body to move so I could see the mystery man.

I tried not to make it obvious that my jaw wanted to hit the floor. Was I drooling? _Shit, I hope not_. He looked like he had been sent from heaven, a blonde knight in a tight-fit black tee.

"So I'm assuming you're the one who saved my face from the ground?" I asked, my heart rate quickening as I scanned his toned body.

"Well, you were more headed for my crotch, but I guess you could say that." He said with a cute half smile which I'm sure turned my face a _LOVELY_ shade of lobster.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. You were sitting next to my bag, and I tripped over some asshole's legs."

"That asshole would happen to be my brother Rocky. Those flowers on the table are from him by the way. After you passed out - man, you should've seen him - sorrysorrysorrysorrysorryohmygodimsosorry! You fainted just before half time, so he tried twerking to make you feel better, but you weren't awake to see it," I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of it. "Oh yeah. My name's Ross. Ross Lynch. You're Denise Leighman, right? I saw you on the court, you've got some skills." He shook his head "but those Brown girls were playing dirty. You got the points in the end though."

I nodded my head and smiled, unable to peel my gaze from the bumps his nipples made under his shirt.

"They're beautiful flowers." I said, using the time to continue staring at his biceps. _Jeez, snap out of it Denise. You're as bad as Stefan_. I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied "volleyball gear isn't the warmest." My face heated up again. I remembered that I was in my sports bra and shorts which barely covered my ass. "I should get changed..." My sentence tapered off as I realised Ross was staring at a spot on the wall. He shook his head as if he was snapping out of a daydream.

"Yeah I should, I should hide, hide what? Yeah."

I giggled at his nervousness. He stood up and disappeared behind the curtain that separated me from the rest of the room. Why was I disappointed when he didn't stay to watch me change? _Oh yeah, we hardly know each other_. I quickly threw on my green Vans, denim skinnies, my white tank top and red beanie, as it was still a little cold, it being mid February. I shoved my gear back in my bag and called his name, even though I could see his shadow behind the curtain. I didn't wait for a reply. I pulled back the heavy fabric and told the nurse at the desk I was ready to go.

"Sure thing, boo, see you soon." She laughed at me. Ross cleared his throat. "Do you wanna go get some coffee? I know a great place off campus. And, uh, you look like you need it."

"Yeah, sure" I said enthusiastically.

"Great, follow me." He smiled. Just before I walked out of the room, I turned back to face Sally, the nurse. She winked at me, fanning herself and mouthing 'THIRD DEGREE BURNS'. I grinned back at her and followed Ross, closing the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

So we found ourselves walking towards the Lorenzo Coffee House, a nice little place in Ramirez & 7th. It occurred to me that we were having coffee in the middle of the day, but I needed it. Plus, I was with Mr Third Degree Burns over here, so I didn't complain. He opened the door like a real gentleman and led me to a corner booth by the window.

About an hour later, Ross must have noticed me staring out across the street in shock. Stefan was just standing there, staring directly into the coffee house window at Ross and I.

Ross noticed I was staring and said "Do you know that dude over the street? He's a real creep. I see him in biology class, fingering the animals." I was disgusted. I knew Stefan had a lot of sexual tension, but fingering dead animals? That was a whole other level of gross.

"Yeah. I know him. And he knows me better than he should." I whispered. Ross stared at Stefan. I stared at my coffee. After about a minute he lifted my chin up with a gentle finger and my green eyes met his dark brown ones.

"It's okay Denise," he whispered "he's gone." I turned my head, and sure enough he was gone. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I stared into my coffee's creamy depths for around thirty seconds before speaking again. "I've known Stefan since elementary school, and he had a crush on me in 7th grade, but I turned him down. He was in a weird crowd, I didn't want to get involved. We grew apart after a while but at my high school junior prom, he took me behind the bleachers and ripped my dress trying to grope me. I mean, it could've turned out worse but Simone found us and kicked his ass before things got real bad. Then he followed me to Stanford and I just can't seem to get away from him". A lone tear ran down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly, hoping Ross didn't see it. I hated it when people saw me cry. I had no idea why I was telling things only Simone knew to someone who was almost a complete stranger. There was just something about him that made me want to trust him. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I don't tend to open up to people and now I'm just telling you all this stuff. You must think I'm an awful person. "

It was now Ross' turn to look horrified. "I would never think that of you! If anything, it makes me think that Stefan is even worse than I originally thought he was." Ross exclaimed. He took my hand and a shock ran up my arm. "Don't you ever think that about yourself."

I found staring at his lips and then started giggling uncontrollably. "What?" He asked,grinning."what's so funny?"

I just managed to say "Got milk?" through my giggles. It took him a minute to get that I was laughing at his milk mustache, then it all abruptly stopped. He smirked, wiped a bit of it off his face, and wiped it on mine. I gasped and started laughing even harder. Before long we were both in hysterics. Once we had calmed down, I resorted to staring at Ross. He caught me looking at him and our gazes locked. I felt his hand slide up into my hair as he pulled me towards him. Just as our noses touched, I heard a throat being cleared behind us. We both snapped back, caught in the act.

"Excuse Me sir, madam. The coffee house is closing for the afternoon."

"Right, okay." We said in unison.

I grabbed my bag from the seat next to me, and felt my cheeks heat up. Ross was waiting for me by the door, looking unbelievably nervous and cute.

When I reached him he wouldn't meet my eyes, but was blushing the most adorable shade of tomato.

"So, we're having a party at the frat house on Friday. You should come, bring some friends along. It's number 15 on campus."

Suddenly, something occurred to me, because he looked vaguely familiar.

"Were you in the band R5? I feel like I've seen your face somewhere."

Ross grinned and tapped the side of his nose. "See you Friday?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I gave a small nod, and then remembered "Oh yeah, sorry for calling your brother an asshole. I'm sure his twerking was pretty amazing."

Ross chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell him that" and with that he turned around and we went our separate ways.

As soon as I got home to our apartment, I shut the door, punched the air, and slid to the ground as I let out a girlish squeal.

AN: Hope you enjoyed that second chapter. We will try to upload every week but it can't be a promise as the school term is just starting in the UK. Don't worry, we haven't taken the American hostage, she lives here. :) Lemons are on their way... **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to hear Jaqueline and Simone banging on my door going "Bitch, you better not be dead in there!"

As my vision focused, I moaned and turned over to look at my alarm clock. It read 8:45.

"SHIT!" I yelled. I jumped out of bed like someone had stuck a pin in my ass. I put on a lacy pair of green underwear and a purple push-up bra, with a black tank top, red skater skirt, and my red beanie.

I might bump into Ross, we have classes in the same building. It was a miracle we hadn't ran into each other by then.

I threw on my black chucks, stole Jackie's banana, and grabbed my notes.

Fifteen minutes later I was outside my class, trying to catch my breath.

I saw a blonde head in the crowd, and was about to yell 'Ross!' But the boy turned around and the face was all too familiar.

He bounded up to me, and I just stared at him. He had dyed his hair blonde.

"What are you playing at, Stefan?"

He tapped the side of his nose, just as a girl called Lisa dragged me into class, telling me the professor had been calling people in.

The class was three hours long, and we were supposed to be studying the hidden context of pride and prejudice. I couldn't concentrate on anything except a resemblance between Mr. Darcy and another blonde I knew.

Towards the end of the lecture I looked at my notes with shock and embarrassment as I realized that they were littered with tiny little hearts with 'RL' inside of them.

The professor signalled the end of class, and I headed to fro-yo to get some dessert, as I had no doubt that Jackie would be making lunch.

I walked in the door two minutes later and put our fro-yo in the freezer. I walked into the kitchen, and sure enough there was some fried chicken for me, Jaqueline was on her second PB&J, and Simone was looking bored, picking the croutons out of her salad. They both looked up at me as I walked in, and Jackie immediately said "Now where did you go to yesterday after fainting dramatically on the pitch?"

"And after you tripped over a hot stranger and landed in another hot stranger's lap. Shortly before you fainted spontaneously." Simone added.

"A) how did you know I fainted twice? And B) do you guys want some fro-yo?"

Jackie didn't even answer and headed to the freezer.

We all had our usual:

Simone with her Reese's peanut butter cup yogurt and m&m's topping, Jackie with her Chocolate yogurt and gummy worms, and me with my thin mint yogurt and Reese's peanut butter cups topping.

We all sat in silence for about 15 seconds, listening to Simone's 'Whitney's Greatest Hits" album in the background.

"So are you gonna spill the beans or what?" Jaqueline asked through a mouthful of frozen yogurt.

"Well," I started, not wanting to give too much away, "let's just say I had coffee with le blonde Mr. Third Degree Burns, and we may or may not be invited to a party at their frat house."

Jackie squealed in delight and then her face went dead serious as she asked "Will other Mr. Third Degree Burns be there?"

I giggled and said "Yeah, they're brothers!"

Jackie's face lit up as she said "OHMYGOD! We're gonna be sisters in law!"

"Woah there Jackie, I don't even have his number!"

Simone snorted. "Good luck getting married if you don't even have his number." She poked me in the ribs and grinned.

"Watevs, Simone. He has another brother too you know!" I patted her on the head and skipped off into my bedroom, glad to have the last word.

I flopped down on my bed, exhausted from doing nothing in my lecture and talking about the future. I barely knew Ross anyway. 'But hopefully that won't last too long' I thought to myself.

I went to lock my bedroom window, which led out onto the fire escape. I put on my Fall Out Boy playlist and danced for a couple of minutes, before I realized that a boy with blonde hair was watching me with a mischievous grin on his face.

I turned the same shade of red as my skirt as I saw that it was Ross, and I went to my window to unlock it and let him in. He stood and observed my room, seeming to take interest in my heavy metal posters on the walls.

"You don't seem like a metal head," Ross grinned, "But I do like your dance moves."

"How do you know where I live?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't." He replied. "I just climbed up this fire escape and looked in the windows to see if you'd be in one. Guess I got lucky."

"Seems legit." I murmured.

"I came to return your- um, this."

He dangled my red sports bra on his finger for me to take.

"I'll never understand how these things work. They always seem too small."

At this point, I could tell he was looking at my cleavage. Was it so wrong that I didn't mind?

I took the sports bra hastily and opened the drawer for it a little too forcefully, and all of my bras and underwear spilled out onto the floor in front of me.

Could this be any more embarrassing?

I was so busy drowning in the feeling of embarrassment that I didn't notice him casually holding up a bright green bra with blue lace.

"I like the lacy ones the best." He winked at me.

"Well I'll be sure to wear some at the party." I chided back at him.

I started trying to shove my underwear back in the drawer and a hand closed gently on my shoulder.

"Let me help you with that." Said Ross.

I turned around to find that his face was inches from mine. I forgot the witty reply I was going to make, but I wouldn't have had a chance to anyway, because he brought his lips to mine before I could even open my mouth. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then proceeded to sit me on the bed.

Before long, he was on top of me, our bodies pressed together. His tongue tried to find a way into my mouth, but I refused to grant him entry. It was always best to make them wait for it.

He moved down to my neck, planting tender kisses in a trail down to...

"Denise?" He mumbled against my collarbone. "Your boob is vibrating."

We pulled apart.

"Uh, let me get that." I said, blushing. Simone had sent me a text saying: 'Bitch there better not be a man in that abnormally quiet room of yours. You got five minutes before we break down you door. Kiss :p (with a little tongue)'

I had to laugh before getting Ross to unstraddle me and get the hell out of my window.

He just managed to get out, pressing a slip of paper into my hand on his way out.

Around ten seconds later my door flew open and Simone and Jaqueline stared at me, trying to figure out why there was a thin layer of underwear on the floor.

"Girl," Simone started, "You got some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in front of my mirror, in my white and lacy underwear of course, completely unsure of what to wear.

After about half an hour of debating with myself, I ended up with a skirt that hugged my hips and went down to my mid-thighs and a neon green razor back t-shirt. My hair was just long enough to cover up my bra clasp.

"I'm ready!" I called to Jackie and Simone.

"It's about time!" Simone yelled back. She was in a red dress barely covering her ass and showing _hella_ cleavage.

I tutted her for looking so easy. Jackie was wearing exactly the same, except her dress was silver. The two of them could have been twins except for Simone's tanned skin.

Jackie just laughed at me and told me that I was 'covering up a bit much to go see Mr. Hotter-than-the-Texan-Summer'.

I giggled at her and we headed out the door and made the short walk to the frat house, teetering in our heels.

We knocked at the door, giggling with anticipation.

The door was opened, and the loud music hit us like a tidal wave. A familiar face grinned down at me:

"Hey there Klutz!" This must be Rocky.

"Oh you must be asshole!" I said, failing to look angry as a smile found its way on to my face.

Simone slapped my arm lightly and exclaimed, "Don't be so rude!"

Rocky turned to face her. "And who are these lovely ladies?" he asked, but really only looking at Simone.

Simone let out a high pitched giggle and said, "This is Jackie, I'm Simone, and you know Klutz over there." she laughed and gently pushed me, proving her point as I stumbled.

After rightening myself, I tried to catch Jackie's eye so I could wink at her, but she was too busy staring at the blonde boy behind Rocky. The other blonde spoke up:

"Rocky it is _terribly _rude of you not to invite these ladies into our obviously extremely elegant frat party."

"Shut up Riker, I was about to." Rocky chided.

The boys led us inside, Rocky taking Simone towards the bar, and Riker leading Jackie upstairs, where no one else seemed to be.

I headed to the dance floor to look for Ross. Before I could even start looking, a pair of hands covered my eyes, and a familiar voice whispered in my ear, "Guess who?"

I decided to tease him. "Dumbledore?"

"No, but I _can_ do magic"

I chuckled and turned around to face Ross. I paused to listen to the music:

_I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep! _

_ I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste you sweet!_

I raised my eyebrow at Ross and asked, "Blood on the Dance Floor?"

He grinned mischievously at me and said, "I chose it just for you."

I floundered for something to say, and just resorted to saying, "What is this a tea party? Let's dance." I started grinding on him like Jackie told me to when I wanted to turn someone on. Soon enough, I felt his growing erection press into my back. He spun me around to face him, and leaned in to kiss me. I put a finger between our lips and held up the key to my apartment, dangling it in front of his eyes, and headed towards the bar to tell Simone I was heading home.

She wouldn't have heard me though, because she was making out with Rocky like they needed each other's oxygen supply to exist.

"Rocky never does this. Either he's _smashed_, or Simone's _really_ good." Ross said, obviously shocked.

"Or a bit of both" I giggled, leading him out of the door and into the cold air.

Five minutes later I was unlocking the door and leading Ross into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and turned to face him.

I had expected him to be farther away, but he was right behind me, and he pushed me against the door and slid his tongue urgently into my mouth. His hand snaked up my back and ended up in my hair, pulling me even closer, as if our bodies were molded together. His other hand slid up under my shirt and he played with my bra clasp, but he didn't undo it.

I didn't care about formalities, I just wanted him. Now. I started slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt until it fell off his shoulders, and I reached his pants zipper, which was threatening to fly off.

"My turn." he murmured against my lips. He took my shirt off in one swift movement, then unzipped my skirt and slid it down my legs. He then threw me on the bed and looked down at me. "I see you remembered the lace." He said, leaning over me.

I sat up and draped my arms around his neck, pulling him towards me.

He pulled away, only to move his mouth further down, making me gasp when he reached the sensitive spot between my thighs. He brushed his nose against my clit, suddenly making me moan with pleasure. Obviously someone had paid attention in sex-ed classes. "Mmmm. You smell so sweet." he murmured against my wet panties. He then slowly pulled them down my legs with his teeth. He then slid two long fingers inside of me, causing me to take a sharp intake of breath. Ross then moved back up to my mouth, his tongue claiming it for his own.

"I think it's unfair that I'm only in my bra and you still have your jeans on." I mumbled as Ross planted not-so-feather-light kissed on my neck.

He chuckled and got on his knees, allowing me to take off his jeans, revealing neon pink boxer briefs.

"I like these. I giggled and leaned up to kiss his chest.

"I like these too." He said, cupping my breasts in his hands. He unclasped my bra and whispered in my ear, "I'll miss the lace."

I giggled yet again and whispered back "Well I won't miss your jeans that much." admiring him.

He squeezed my boobs, running his fingers over my nipples, and I jumped away from him, landing at the top of the bed.

"Denise? Are you okay? What did I do wrong?" Concern etched across Ross' face.

My eyes brimmed with tears and I had to turn away. "Stefan." was all I said. I could hardly breathe because I was crying so hard, and I hid under the covers. I felt the mattress shift and the blankets lift up.

I wasn't facing Ross, but he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressed his chest into my back, and nuzzled my neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid not remembering what he did to you. I should have thought about it before I did it."

I turned over to face him, and he planted a kiss on my forehead. I draped my leg over his hips and he pulled me closer. Being close made me feel safe and secure.

We fell asleep like that.

**Hey dudes, hope you've liked the story so far, sorry for depriving you of lemons once again :D (blame the British one, it was her idea) and don't forget to REVIEW! It makes us super over the rainbow ecstatic when we get one, so thanks for the ones we have now. We'll try to update once or twice a week but it's kinda hard because we're getting so much homework! *GROAN* Love y'all! and REVIEW! I know I already said that but life is too short to be normal :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking, shortly followed by an exclamation of "SHIT!"

I was about to run outside when I remembered I was stark naked, and hastily threw on Ross' t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

I burst into the kitchen, expecting some kind of horrible damage done.

Ross and Riker stood staring at each other, confused as to why one of them wasn't back at their frat house.

Ross turned to face me, "Sorry Denise, Riker surprised me when he walked into the kitchen and I dropped my glass of water."

"Yeah, Ross and I scared each other. We didn't expect to find each other in the same kitchen after the party" Riker explained.

I suddenly realized that Riker was only in his boxers as well, and my cheeks turned scarlet. I then remembered I wasn't wearing a bra and was standing there in Ross' t-shirt and underwear. It was getting cold too, and I turned even more red when I noticed Ross staring at my nipples.

The brothers started clean up the broken glass. Shortly afterwards, Ross headed into my room after me.

He started to gather all his clothes, and looked at me expectantly for his shirt.

"Please don't go yet." I said, biting my lip.

"How long do you want me to stay?"

I smiled and told him, "for the weekend."

"As long as I get to spend time with you, I'm fine" He said.

"We're not even going out yet!" I said peevishly

"How about we change that up?" He whispered, pulling me closer to him.

I didn't speak, but replied with a deep kiss, letting my tongue explore his mouth. I bit his bottom lip playfully. I really couldn't help myself, he was like some kind of drug.

He pulled away and grinned. "Well in that case, I can do this:"

Ross stripped right back down to his underwear. I laughed, and then remembered that I hadn't showered in 2 days. And I really needed to wash.

I looked over to my dresser and saw a bag of LUSH stuff I had completely forgotten about.

"How about we take a bath?" I asked Ross, winking. I wanted to redeem myself for what happened last night.

He said nothing and grabbed my hand and led me toward the en suite bathroom.

_I'll take that as a yes. _I smiled to myself.

I let the water run for a minute and then dropped in a bath bomb.

"What's that one called?" Ross asked.

I looked at him and grinned. "Sex bomb."

He raised an eyebrow at me. He then turned his back to me, pulled off his pink briefs, and climbed into the frothy water.

I couldn't tell if he was hard yet (_Damned bubbles_) but I was going to make sure he was by the time I finished undressing.

I slowly turned away from him and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. When I had finished, I let it slide off my shoulders, revealing my bare back. I then hooked my thumbs into the sides of my underwear

and slowly pulled them down my legs, swaying my hips slightly in the process because I could feel his eyes on me.

I got in backwards and leaned against him. I could feel his hard member pressed into my back as his hands slid up my sides to cup my breasts. I softly moaned to let him know it was okay. He went to nuzzle my neck, but I turned onto my front so my boobs pressed up against his torso. He let out a grunt of satisfaction. I felt his erection pressing into my thigh as he tangled his fingers into my hair and slid his tongue into my mouth, forcing my lips open.

One of his hands went down my back and squeezed my ass. He groaned against my lips and moved his other hand down so he could slip two fingers inside of me.

It was my turn to groan, but then I remembered something. "You've had enough fun with my body," I whispered mischievously into his ear, "I think it's my turn."

He took his fingers out me, and I started to trail kisses down his torso.

The bubbles had cleared enough that I could see his erection above the surface of the water. I nipped his belly button and planted little kissed down his happy trail.

I slipped my legs under his, so that his cock was fully out of the water. He started to moan softly as I moved my hand slowly up and down his impressive length. I licked it from the bottom to top and he took a sharp intake of time i traced my tongue around the tip.

"Why must you taunt me so?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I just grinned at him and ever so gently bit the tip so i could see Ross' eyes pop. I decided to tease him only a little bit more, so I put my mouth around him and very slowly pushed about half of his member inside of my mouth.

He moaned and tangled his fingers in my hair. I went faster, this time pushing as much of him into my mouth as I possibly could. I swirled my tongue around this tip a few times, and his moans got louder and filled the bathroom. He tasted good, slightly sweet because of the water.

He gasped and said "If you don't want me to cum in your mouth stop NOW. If you do," he moaned because I had bit him gently again, "take me over the edge." he whispered.

I bared my teeth and went even faster. Ross moaned then gasped as he violently came in my mouth.

A warm salty liquid trickled down my throat, and i swallowed. I crawled up so my head was on his chest, his breathing still heavy from his orgasm.

"Quite a load you've got there." I murmured against his chest.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I think I'll have to return the favor soon" he grinned. He quickly stuck his middle finger up inside of me.

I gasped, not expecting that suddenness.

Slowly and VERY deliberately, he sucked on his middle finger.

I gaped at him, and I'm sure my jaw dropped even farther after he said "You taste sweet."

Ross turned me over so that he was on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and forcefully pulled his lips to mine. I parted his lips with my tongue and then started biting his upper lip. He tugged my hair, angling my head for better access. I fisted his hair and he kissed my neck.

"We should get out..." I said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I can think of other fun things to do outside of the bathtub"

I giggled and he got out of the bathtub. _Damn, he's gorgeous. Lucky girl. _I thought to myself. I smiled and climed out, following Ross into my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

We both stood in my bedroom, Ross putting his clothes from the previous night on. I got out matching yellow underwear, and turned around to find him just staring at me from the bed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Oh my god, he was _drooling_. I stifled a giggle. He shook his head slightly and looked at me sheepishly. "Yellow's my favorite color."

I smirked at him, and sauntered over to where he was sitting on the bed. I sat on his lap, straddling him and he let out a soft moan. I kissed his ear, and slipped my hand under his shirt, feeling his back. He leaned in to kiss my neck, but I jumped off of him, giggling as I did so.

He faked pouting at me, sticking out his bottom lip abnormally far.

"Your such a tease" he whined.

I just laughed at him. "You know it!"

He muttered something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just planning how I'm gonna get you back later." He smirked, and started humming the chorus to Sexting.

I remembered the lyrics and then grinned. Again, I walked over to him and whispered: "So you wanna fuck me hard?"

Ross smiled. "You know it." Mimicking me from earlier.

I giggled and threw a pillow at him. "Stop distracting me, I'm _supposed_ to be getting dressed."

I pulled on some green skinny jeans, a black v-neck top and my black converse. I pulled on a hoodie and my signature red beanie, and Ross and I headed to his frat house to get this stuff for the weekend.

Ross unlocked the door, and we walked in to find the place surprisingly clean. Turns out it was an _extremely elegant_ party.I smiled, remembering Riker's words from last night. Ross grabbed my hand and spun me into him, and we danced for a minute. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Random much?"

"Didn't really get a chance to dance with you yesterday. You were too busy grinding on me, remember?"

I blushed a deep red and smacked his chest lightly.

"Come on, let's get my clothes, I want to back to yours so we can have some _fun_."

Just as we were about to walk out of the house, I remembered Rocky and Simone. I held up finger to my lips and signaled for Ross to follow me upstairs. "Where's Rocky's room?" I whispered to him.

He nodded, and led me to a room at the end of the hall with a lime green door. It was quiet inside, dead silent, so we cracked open the door to find Rocky and Simone tangled up in each other, sleeping heavily. I wondered how much they both had to drink last night.

I tiptoed up to Simone and poked her face. She didn't respond, and I stifled a giggle, because I knew she hated it when people touched her face.

Ross flicked Rocky on the forehead, and Rocky just mumbled something about mac n' cheese and shifted a bit.

Ross and I shut the door quietly and ran down the stairs. As soon as we got out of the house, I looked at him and we were both in hysterics. I always felt so happy when I was around Ross, his feel-good nature must've been contagious.

My stomach growled, and I looked up at Ross apologetically. "Do you wanna go get some lunch?"

"Well, I think I might have a better idea... it involves going back to your place and getting naked." Ross smirked at me.

I gasped, and then started to take him towards my apartment. His idea was MUCH better than lunch. I carefully unlocked the door. "Jackie?"

Looking around the room, I spotted a yellow post-it note and picked it up. It was a note from Jackie: _Gone to lunch with Riker. Feel free to continue what you started in the bathroom, we're gonna be gone for most of the day ;) _

My cheeks turned scarlet knowing that she had heard Ross and I in the bathroom. But I'm sure her reaction will be the same when I girl her about what she was doing with Riker last night. I woke up in the middle of the night.. and let's just say I won't be able to look at Jackie the same way again.

While I was busy remembering that, Ross had read the note and gasped. I turned around and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I played with ends of his soft, blonde hair. His eyes clouded over with lust and he crashed his lips to mine. _Woah there Ross, hold on Tiger._ He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me into the bedroom and bit my bottom lip, making me gasp. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and explore.

"Hey, no fair." I mumbled into the kiss. I could feel Ross' smile as he continued to kiss me, and he slide his hands up my shirt, taking it off in one swift movement. I got up and slid my jeans down my legs, and Ross threw his clothes off into a corner of the room. I climbed on top of him and started to trail kisses along his torso.

"Not this time." He growled, and flipped me over so that I was under him. He kissed me along my collarbone and then to my stomach. He looked up at me and smirked as he moved my panties aside and slipped a finger inside of me.

I took a sharp intake of breath and he entered another finger inside of me and he slowly circled his thumb around my clit. "Fuck, Ross"

I gasped as he entered his tongue inside of me. I could feel myself getting wetter by the minute. I tangled my fingers in his hair and arched my back towards the ceiling. I was nearing my orgasm and I moved my hips, searching for some friction. My walls started to clench around Ross' fingers when he suddenly withdrew them from me.

Suddenly, a new sensation came across my body. Ross slammed into me and I cried out, not expecting the sudden onslaught. He grabbed my legs and lifted them up to his shoulders so he could go faster.

"FUCK!" I yelled. He hit my g-spot every time, and I could feel myself getting close to the edge again.

"I'm gonna c-cu-c," I couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Hold on baby, I'm almost there." He said through clenched teeth. His thrusts became more sloppy as he neared his orgasm, and my walls clenched around his member and I tumbled over the edge, cumming violently, him following me seconds later. Ross collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily.

I looked at him, and we just kissed for a few minutes.

"Ready for another round?" He grinned at me.

"Boys." I just rolled my eyes at him.


End file.
